


Red Eyes and a Broken Heart

by multipledreamsoffailure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Light Angst, M/M, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipledreamsoffailure/pseuds/multipledreamsoffailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dumped Cas without an explanation after a few months of dating, even though they both still care for each other. Cas wanted to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eyes and a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, a short drabble that wouldn't get out of my head :) enjoy

Dean picked up the piece of paper that had just flown over his shoulder.

_Dean, can we please talk?_

_**Nothing to talk about. And stop passing notes, we're not in third grade.** _

_I just want an explanation._

_**What explanation? I dumped you, you apparently can't deal with it.** _

_We both know it's not like that._

_**You were a good lay and I got bored. It's exactly like that.** _

_No. It isn't. Stop doing this, Dean, stop doing this to yourself._

_**What do you want me to say?** _

_I want you to admit it meant something. I want you to explain why you just dumped me out of the blue. I want you back and I know you still care for me._

_**I don't.** _

_Tell that to all the memories._

_**Look can you not? It didn't mean anything, I took you out for a good time, banged you, then you started getting clingy and reading too much into it. So I broke things off.** _

_So the three months of dating before we even slept together meant nothing? Our first kiss? The make-out sessions?_

_**Believe what you want, Cas, I'm done with this.** _

_Do you remember the time we fell off the sofa while watching a movie because you were tickling me so hard? That time when we went to the water park and you held my hand all day and we both just couldn't stop laughing? You drove me home from school every day and you told me you'd miss me every time. Even two weeks ago the day before you dumped me._

_**Well I moved on.** _

_Yes, to Lisa. Do you think I can't see she means nothing to you?_

_**You can't see that you mean nothing to me.** _

_I'm not blind. I can see you looking at me when you think I'm distracted._

_**No I don't. And Lisa doesn't mean nothing to me.** _

_Have you shown her your tree house? That spot at the river you always used to take me to? Have you introduced her to Sammy?_

_**We haven't got round to that yet.** _

_Sure_

_**Stop twisting my words.** _

_Stop twisting what we meant to each other._

_**I'm not. You are.** _

_Right. I meant nothing to you. So the sex meant nothing as well._

_**Yep** _

_So you taking care of me, kissing me all the way through, being so gentle to me all meant nothing. Right._

_**Cas** _

_And how you called me perfect and beautiful and amazing._

_**Stop** _

_Asking me every step of the way if I was ok, cuddling me, falling asleep with your arms wrapped around me._

_**Leave me alone!** _

_I'm assuming you've forgotten those times you said you would be happy to be with me even if we never had sex again. The presents you got me. I still have one of your hoodies you leant me cause you said I looked cute in your clothes. Maybe I should wear it to school tomorrow, show everyone that you were the perfect boyfriend._

_**No I wasn't. We weren't even boyfriends.** _

_Yes, we were. You left me notes and sweets in my locker. You held my hand, you kissed_ _me, we made out under the bleachers, you took me on dates. You introduced me to your brother._

_**That doesn't mean anything.** _

_Yes,it does! We never said it cause it didn't need to be said. It was obvious. We meant something and you can't tell me we didn't._

_**We're over.** _

_Because you said so. I didn't. I was going to say something else._

_**Don't, Cas.** _

_I was going to say I love you, Dean._

Dean got up and stormed out of the classroom. He practically ran to the bathroom and started sobbing as he stared at himself in the mirror over the sink. God he looked pathetic. He had never seen himself like this, with red eyes and a broken heart. But what was he supposed to do?

 

The door opened and Cas walked in. Of course.

 

"Dean are you ok?" He asked, worry colouring his voice. Dean shook his head and sank to the floor, it was all too much, too much-

 

Cas' strong arms circled around him, keeping him safe like they always had. Dean buried his head in Cas chest and let the tears flow while Cas soothingly rubbed circles on his back.

 

"It's ok, Dean. Just let it out. I'm here, sweetheart, I'll always be here for you when you need me. I love you, Dean. It's going to be ok."

 

"No, it isn't. I can't do this Cas. I...I don't know what to do." Dean said, his voice muffled from where it was still smushed against Cas' chest.

 

"Tell me what happened, baby." 

 

So Dean told him, even though he had vowed not to. He told Cas how his Dad had come home early from his 6 month business trip and had seen him and Cas kissing. He had beaten his son up for being a disgusting fagott and had demanded he break up with Cas the very next day and get himself a proper girlfriend, or he would lose his college fund. And Dean, having been told from his mother before she died that education should always come first before he was 21, decided to break up with Cas.

 

"I didn't want to, Cas, I swear, I felt so awful and I barely managed to go through with it. I've missed you so much, Cas, so so much. I want you, I want you to hold me and kiss me and love me because I can't imagine not having you in my life. And-and I love you too, Cas. So much. Please don't leave me." 

 

Cas felt a tear trickling down his cheek. He tilted Deans head up and kissed him, soft and sweet, sighing as Dean reciprocated. They sat there on the bathroom floor, just kissing, comforting each other, healing from the hurt of the past two weeks. Cas pulled back to press their foreheads together.

 

"I can't leave you. I love you. We'll figure this out, I promise. Together." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it <3


End file.
